


Can't Seduce Him

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-01
Updated: 2001-09-01
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: McCoy bets Spock he can't seduce Kirk. Just a silly little thing in response to Kira-nerys's first-line challenge.





	Can't Seduce Him

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).
> 
> Author's Note:
> 
> Beta reader: Roisin Fraser. Thank you!

“I bet you a hundred credits you can’t seduce him.”  
  
“‘Seduce,’ doctor?” Spock raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Oh, for crying out loud. You know what seduce means. You’ve seen Jim do it a dozen times. When you seduce someone, you convince ‘em that they’re…you know… attracted to you.”  
  
“Having previously not been attracted to me?”  
  
“Right. Or, in some cases, having previously not _known_ it.” McCoy threw a significant glance at Spock, then at Kirk, who was dining at another table in the mess hall. “I bet you, Spock. Bet you can’t seduce him.”  
  
“‘Bet’?”  
  
“Aw, Spock, you must know what a bet is.”  
  
“I’m afraid you’ll be obliged to refresh my memory.”  
  
“Okay. If I bet you a hundred credits that you can’t do it, then if I’m right and you can’t, you have to pay me a hundred credits. If you do it, provin’ me wrong, I’ve gotta pay _you_ the same amount. See?”  
  
“I see. May I?” Spock gestured to the personal computer clipped to McCoy’s belt.  
  
“Uh… whattaya want with that?” queried the doctor, lifting the machine onto the table.  
  
At that moment, Kirk walked up behind his first officer, wrapped his arms around the broad chest, and drew Spock’s mouth into a tender kiss. “Hi, love,” he whispered in a pointed ear. “Bones bothering you again?”  
  
“Greetings, t’hy’la,” Spock whispered back, kissing the rounded pink ear while running an affectionate hand up and down the human’s back. “Yes, he can be rather irritating at times. Now allow me to conclude this small transaction, and then we can adjourn to your quarters for more interesting activities.”  
  
McCoy’s mouth hung open while Spock turned on the computer, accessed a file, and pressed a few buttons. “I am entering my credit code,” he explained, “and directing the device to transfer one hundred credits from my account to yours. I have arrived at the conclusion that, given your definition of seduction, it is a procedure I am currently incapable of performing on the Captain.”  



End file.
